1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a vinyl tube or tubing supply system, in general, and to a supply system which selectively retracts the vinyl tubing onto a storage spool, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known means for providing vinyl tubing to various types of devices especially when used in hospitals and, more particularly, in the operating rooms thereof. The vinyl tubes are used for many purposed including, but not limited to, suction, irrigation evacuation or the like.
In the past, the tubes or tubing have been connected to the appropriate sources such as suction pumps, liquid reservoirs and the like and arranged around the operating table in a rather haphazard fashion. For example, the tubing is frequently allowed to rest on the operating table, on the patient or the like. This has, of course, presented some difficulties in maintaining the sterile field of the medical procedure.
Moreover, the tubing is frequently in the way of the surgeon or other operating room personnel. The tubing frequently becomes a nuisance in that it interferes with the procedures being performed. In addition, if more than one tubing is in use, the tubing can become confused, entangled, intermingled and so forth.